


Dabble requests

by GeminiGuardian98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I have no idea what I was doing, I was bored and wanted to practice., M/M, lots of different au's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98
Summary: This work was a spur of the moment and I honestly have no idea what will appear in this. Anyway, have fun reading and please be nice to everyone. Also, these are all random. I asked for a word and a pairing so prepare for randomness
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One: Hiking and Honeymustard

**Author's Note:**

> All my friends on discord have requested these pairings so I don't really control what appears as I am good with most of them. Although I will place warnings on each chapter as well as the pairing.

"Remind me again" a voice panted as two skeletons heaved themselves up the hill "why are we hiking?" asked the tallest one. 

"Because dumbass I really do not want to Boss or your annoying pest of a brother to get on our case again about being lazy." 

The shortest stated frowning as he paused, looking back at the taller and lanker skeleton in the orange hoodie. The taller frowned at the comment of his brother, but he couldn't deny that Red had a point. Their brothers had gotten to the point where it was almost constant for them to call them lazy. 

"Okay point but that still does not explain why we are hiking in the middle of nowhere" he stated. 

"Look I figured…why not make this worth it? There's a meteor shower tonight and well…it gives us the excuse alright" Red snapped his cheekbones glowing a faint red as he looked away from the other sharply.

The taller blinked before smiling softly, walking closer and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the glowing cheekbone. "Sounds perfect" he whispered. 

"Come on than Red we still got to hike up the rest of this hill" he stated before taking off ahead of the other. Red felt his cheeks get warmer at the kiss but grinned as he hurried to catch up. 'Maybe…just maybe we should go hiking more often' he thought.


	2. Dentist and Corruptpup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Slim and Cash (who I know very little about). This chapter holds some darker elements so read at own risk.

Slim whimpered as he held his hand to his mouth, trying to stop the blood from dripping down his face as he stared in horror. Cash grinned holding the gold tooth in his hand, rotating it left and right, so it caught the light. 

"Heh, I'm got to admit that I didn't think that I could be a dentist" Slim stated smirking at the other on the ground. "But thanks to you…I can practice as much as I need too..." he said, leaning down. 

Slim closed his sockets frightened and wishing for all that he was worth that he hadn't complained that his tooth had been hurting.


	3. Pumpkin Patch and Kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Red this time around and they went to a pumpkin patch what could go wrong?

Sans groaned as he lounged back on a hay bail staring out across the pumpkin patch as his brother and his boyfriend's brother dashed around to find the best pumpkin that they could. Sans had to admit that he was happy for his brother in finding a proper friend not that Undyne wasn't it's just…anyway, he wondered where his boyfriend Red had gotten too.

Sitting up, he looked around trying to spot the edgy looking version of himself only to hear a crash and multiple curses coming from inside the barn that he was sat in front of. Concerned, he hopped off the bail and walked inside the barn. 

"Red?" Sans called worried as he looked around. Hearing another round of curses, he turned the corner of a stall and could only stare. His boyfriend Red had somehow got his head stuck inside one of the pumpkins. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he watched Red struggle to pull the pumpkin off. Eventually, though when Red stumbled into another wall, he couldn't contain his laughter. 

"Sans?!" Red called it sounded very faint since the pumpkin muffled all sound. Sans just laughed, even more, falling onto his back as he held his stomach tears in his sockets. He just knew that this would be a day he would remember and so would Red he would make sure of it.


	4. Nightmares and Spicyhoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell and Honey this time. I really don't like bad dreams I don't think Honey does either.

Honey looked around confused this wasn’t his and Fell’s room. In fact, this was Snowdin hearing a voice he walked towards it although to him it seemed that he was walking a little slower than normal. Frowning he continued onward and eventually he came upon a scene he never wanted to see again. 

Before him was his brother and in front of him was the human child. In their hands, he could see a knife. He shook his head trying to dart forward only to found himself frozen to the spot. Pulling at his feet he could only stare in horror as the snow seemed to turn from white to grey becoming cement. 

“Human please I know you are better than this…Please let me help you” 

Honey heard his brother say and it caused him to look up. He stared in horror and panic as the human walked closer to his brother. He shook his head tears building in his sockets. 

“No, no, no please not again please Sans getaway please run away” he begged as he watched still trying to remove himself from the snow. 

He screamed as he watched the knife come down slashing Sans across the ribs tearing through the blue cloth of his shirt. Sans stumbled back holding his ribs but there was still a smile on his face blood dripping from his mouth as the human walked past him. 

Sans turned to Honey and stared “Why brother?...why didn’t you do anything” he said before becoming dust his soul shattering before Honey’s sockets. 

The words echoed in Honey’s skull as he cried and screamed. “Honey?! Honey wake up!” a voice shouted. 

Honey gasped bolting upright opening his sockets from their closed position. Breathing heavily, he darted his head around taking in his surroundings. Seeing an immaculate room and a concerned Fell in front of him he sobbed before diving into the other’s arms not caring. 

“Shhh, it was only a nightmare” Fell whispered.

‘But it wasn’t’ Honey thought.


	5. Bagel and Dustberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was enjoyable to write no matter how short it actually is. I have been craving to do a Dustberry fic even if it was small. So this was well worth it. Also, be warned there is some darker elements in this chapter read at own risk.

Dust yawned softly as he turned over in the bed, scratching at his chest. Blinking his sockets slowly he came to realise he was alone in the bed. Frowning he pushed himself up and looked around his mate was nowhere in sight and he couldn’t hear him in the adjacent bathroom either.

Glancing at the clock, his frown deepened it was three in the morning. 

Hearing movement downstairs made him instantly on alert. Taking a shortcut to the living room, he looked around and saw a shadow in the kitchen. Summoning a sharp bone dagger, he crept towards the kitchen. Gripping his weapon tighter, he flipped the switch, ready to hurt the stranger in his and Blues home. 

However, when the light came on, he paused….in front of him was his mate. Blue dressed still ready for bed but in his hand was a half-eaten bagel.

Blue had frozen as soon as the light came on and turned slowly to look at Dust. He swallowed nervously looking down ashamed. 

Dust sighed relieved that it was only Blue although he had to admit he was proud of his mate. Blue had problems eating, and no one had noticed before he had spotted it. He encouraged Blue to eat whenever he had felt hungry, and he didn’t care what it was, even if it was something strange.

Although seeing Blue’s face right now, he dismissed the bone and strode forward and pulled his mate close and into a hug. He pressed a kiss to Blue’s brow and nose relaxing more with his mate in his arms. “I’m so proud of you” he whispered.


	6. Cat and SpicyBBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really sure what to do for this one but I ran with it that Doomfanger was like a therapy pet so...

Slim grinned softly as he petted the white cat on his lap. The fur was so soft, and the gentle purrs made him relax even more than the safety feeling he had from being wrapped in Fell’s arms. Speaking of Fell, he turned his head to watch the other cook from his spot on the sofa, not once stopping his gentle pettings of the cat. 

Fell turned at that moment and smiled softly as he saw Slim with his cat Doomfanger. The pair had bonded rather well, and it was nice to see his partner relaxed from the usual jittery state that he was often in. Finishing the food, he brought it over to the sofa and set it on the coffee table. He considered for a moment if it would be a good idea for him to speak with Blackberry to see if they could get Slim a therapy animal. 

However, he immediately dismissed the thought as he realised then he would not have many chances to spend with his partner if the other was away taking care of his own pet. Sure, it made him selfish to use Doomfanger to get Slim round more often but well…the smile he could see was more than worth it in his sockets.


	7. Blue Rasphberry and Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has some suggestive content although light. Enjoy the argument between the pair.

“No, you fool we should bake the sponge first and then the tarts as the tarts will be quicker, therefore, we will have extra time” snapped Blackberry his hands on his hips as he stared at Blue. 

Blue pouted softly “please listen to reason Blackberry if we make the tarts first then while the sponge is baking, we can get ready for the party” he reasoned sighing. This argument had been going for hours and honestly, they were going to be late if they didn’t end this soon. Sucking it up as Blackberry went to start another rant Blue stepped forward and pressed himself up against Blackberry blushing slightly as he lidded his sockets. 

“Look Blackberry why don’t we leave the argument and go take a…hot shower?” Blue offered sweetly. “I think we could relax before the party” he added. 

Blackberry shut his mouth with a snap as he stared down at Blue, he was only a few inches taller than Blue but as his cheeks began to develop a nice purple shade he smirked. His left arm wrapped around Blue’s waist “I think that can be arranged perhaps I can convince you to see things my way” he whispered before dragging Blue away from the kitchen and up the stairs into the bathroom. 

In the end, they were late anyway and didn’t get to make either of the desserts.


	8. Nighterror and videogames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter only has the word in the beginning but I run with the flow of things.

Nightmare didn’t know why he had agreed to do this. He hated Videogames partially because he thought that the games were a waste of time the other much smaller part of him was because he was terrible at them. But as he glanced to who sat beside him on the beanbag, he would agree to play every time. 

He smiled as he watched Error cheer with a faint blush. It wasn’t often that he got to see Error truly happy, especially with the whole multiverse out for him. Nightmare was glad that he could provide his crush with a small respite from the horrors of the multiverse. 

He watched as Error placed the controller down and shifted, so he was leaning against his chest. “Thank you, Nightmare,” Error whispered blushing as he peered up at his friend. 

Nightmare blushed lightly happy that his goop hid most of it. “You are welcome Error any time” he whispered back moving so that he could cuddle Error close to his chest. His tentacles wrapped around them both like a shield he wanted to protect them from the multiverse that was against them. The fire that was burning in the heath continued to cast shadows throughout the room they were in. But to Nightmare, the light kept them protected and warm fighting the shadows. 

Nightmare peered down at Error and smiled happily to see Error asleep even though he knew it would only be for a short while. Leaning down, he pressed a lingering kiss to Errors brow closing his eyes pulling back with a small sound.   
“I will do everything in my power Error to protect and love you even if you don’t know.”


End file.
